Fierce Fight! Ginga vs Kyoya
Outside the wind blows harshly across the city darkened by the clouds. Madoka makes Gingka , who was busy taking care of his Storm Pegasus, notice the weather, but they are interrupted by the sudden opening of the front door. Through it comes Kenta, miserably dragging Benkei's unconscious body over him. Seeing as he was weakened by his last match too, he collapses some mere steps into the B-Pit, letting the big body fall on him. Gingka and Madoka bring Benkei up to the room where Gingka rested while he was sick. Madoka places a wet cloth on his head. They worry about him, but he then pronounces "Gingka... Gingka Hagane..." weakly. Benkei tells him about Kyoya's actions, and he asks and begs him to take their revenge on Kyoya. Since he has the Blader's Spirit, Gingka of course accepts and Benkei, satisfied then collapses back on the bed. He seems dead; Madoka, Kenta and Gingka, who had been holding his hand tightly, start crying at the loss of their new friend. Two seconds later though, Benkei starts snoring in his sleep... Reassured that he is still alive, the three friends set off to find Kyoya, who is waiting for them at an open arena, where the wind continues its relentless attacks. Gingka and Kyoya take place at each side of the Beystadium, while Madoka and Kenta go act as the audience. The battle begins, and Kyoya quickly gains a big advantage due to the wind and all the training he did. In his mansion, Doji finishes eating supper, drinks his orange juice and orders his servant and butler to bring him a small television gadget so he can watch the Beybattle while it is happening. He is satisfied of his work on Kyoya because he sees that Gingka stands no chance at the moment: all his attacks fail due to the mighty winds and the tornado Rock Leone has created. Even Gingka's Shooting Star Attack is rendered useless. Kyoya gets more and more confident. Gingka mentions Benkei's cause, and he is unhappy when Kyoya mocks the ex-Face Hunter. However, whatever he tries to do appears to vanish, and eventually Kyoya makes a bigger tornado. At that point, Osamu stares at the tornado he sees in the distance from his room; the strong winds batter Takashi's umbrella while he is walking in the streets; Osamu observes the tornado from his seat on a train; and Hikaru notices it too as she was about to drink a hot beverage. Instantly, she suspects that a beybattle is going on. For Gingka though, the match seems to be getting further and further away from his grasp as Rock Leone's hurricane engulfs his beyblade's attacks before they reach their target. Kyoya then divides the tornado into three smaller ones that are stronger together since they can cover more ground. Next, just when Gingka's defeat was almost sealed, many kids appear in the audience and they cheer him all, even Hikaru, the Face Hunters, Tetsuya and Benkei, who healed quickly. To aid him too, Gingka hears a bizarre, high sound around him; he notices that it is a sad cry, and that it comes from Rock Leone: Kyoya's Blade is crying because of all the things he makes it do This, along with all the cheering and his own Beyspirit, fuel Gingka to keep going, even as Kyoya reassembles the three small hurricanes together to form an even more enormous tornado than before. Even though Storm Pegasus had started simply bouncing off the small tornadoes as if it were getting accustomed to them, the big hurricane is now totally out of Gingka's control and his beyblade gets stuck in it as it spirals towards the sky. The hurricane vanishes when it reaches the clouds and Storm Pegasus is nowhere to be seen. Kyoya laughs manically when he realises he has won against his worst enemy, Gingka. The latter still seems confident however, even though he is very serious. He tells Kyoya he does not understand what a true beybattle is. From the depths of the sky, he calls forth Storm Pegasus out of the Pegasus constellation to perform a new attack: Meteor Shower Attack. The power coming from the descent of Storm Pegasus in the air sends Rock Leone out of the stadium at Kyoya's feet. The defeated beyblader, in a state of shock, recalls all the times he spent with it even as a kid and how much he worked to get to the level he is at; the idea that he could still lose after all that is one that he cannot absorb. More than that, he is extremely shocked to see everybody applauding and cheering for them, for him even if Gingka has the victory. Gingka tells him that is what every Beyblader should do. Right then, a helicopter arrives and out of it comes Doji, holding his orange juice in an expensive cup as if it were wine. He applauds Gingka's performance and acts with politeness towards him, but Gingka's reaction is one of remembered hatred... Category:Episodes